AVMV, a RWBY tale
by grand otaku Taku
Summary: AVMV also known as average maverick is about the lives of eight individuals and the struggles that makes them who they are. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, follow their story
1. Chapter 1: the caged bird

Remnant AVMV

A RWBY fanfiction

Chapter 1: the caged bird

Inside the Schnee family mansion where generations had lived before, problems were starting to rise, the mother, not there, the father, always strict to uphold tradition and proper views of society and enforcing them onto his children, the eldest daughter, somewhere outside the cage of high class tradition but still holding them dear to her, like she was trying to take the place of her mother to her siblings, not wanting to be the heir to the Schnee family jewelry conglomerates, the son, plotting on how to take the heir from the middle child, the caged bird that longs to seek freedom and rise above, a voice never heard.

"What do you mean all the chefs are out sick?" Roared the father towards the eldest daughter. "Remember yesterday when they all celebrated Clyde's birthday? They didn't make the cake and we were all out at the conference so they are the only ones who got food poisoning" the eldest daughter, Winter explained, her left hand behind her back and her right hand holding her phone as checked her social media. The other daughter, Weiss, looked up from her mobile game and gave a suggestion "why don't we just order pizza? Whitley I know you are a cheese person, I'm getting a pepperoni, dad, Winter what about you two? She asked. Jacques, the father simply grumbled and turned around "I'll take whatever, I'll be in my study" he said and walked away. Winter on the other hand looked back down at her phone "hawaiian stuffed crust" Weiss looked at her sister then shrugged, ordering the food from her phone.

It took around twenty minutes before the young heiress heard the doorbell and opened the front door. Standing before Weiss was a girl in black overalls and a red shirt with silver eyes and black neck length hair with red highlights. "Four pizzas, all small two cheese one pepperoni and a hawaiian stuffed crust, your total is ten thirty three" she said, holding the pizza boxes in her hands.

(first chapter done, like how jnpr is juniper and cvfy is like coffee AVMV (atlas vale mistrel vacuo) its pronounced average maverick until i come up with something more clever, in the meantime wait for chapter 2 which will be ruby's introduction chapter, ships like whiterose, bumblebee, arkos, and renora will become true here the first few chapters will tell individual stories of the characters with little to no change from their show counterparts, i apologize if my spelling or punctuation annoys you im using a chrome book laptop that doesnt have that so it wont automatically capitalize the i or put the ' in doesn't and don't. expect easter eggs)


	2. Chapter 2 the carefree adventurer

Chapter 2: the carefree adventurer and her dog

Sometimes the tale of little red riding hood is told differently, this version is of a girl with a red cape and a red moped riding around the city. Ruby Rose worked for a place called "It's a pizza" the star delivery girl who always delivered on time and with a cute smile on her face. Her trusty side-kick was her dog Zwei, whom knew the city like the back of his hand….. Er paw. He rode in the front in a basket, giving the fifteen year old directions by facing a direction and giving a bark.

A bark to the left past the Edgar's hole butcher shop and a right past an apartment complex and straight past the Nikos family dojo towards 'It's a pizza' where Ruby parked her moped around back as the old man who owned the place came out with a pizza bag that contained two pizzas "we got an order at three oh eight Oum street" the old man said as he looked towards the dog in the front basket as Ruby fastened the bag to the back of the red moped "that is my dad's garage, he probably just wanna see me" she grinned, looking at the old man then at her dog. "He ordered our pizza and he is paying, I don't mind just be back in an hour" he said, making sure the bag was zipped shut.

"Aye aye boss!" The girl cheered as she revved up her moped and drove off. A bark here and a straight path towards the garage before pulling up and parking at the 'Stark team garage' and shutting off her moped. "Ruby is that you?" A male voice shouted from an open door. The young girl picked up the bag and the dog jumped out of the basket "yeah dad, I also brought your pizza!" She shouted back, then noticed a yellow motorcycle in the corner. "So what have you been up to baby sis?" A blonde female asked as she stepped around the corner, wiping the oil off of her hands.

The fifteen year old smiled brightly and hugged her older half-sister with one arm then walked inside the garage, taking the pizza boxes out of the bag and setting them on a workbench "oh you know, just delivering pizzas, riding around, earning a paycheck, that sort of stuff" the silver eyed girl replied. "Well I'm working on a metal arm that works like a tool kit kinda like that Penny girl from that robot girl show" Yang explained as she grabbed a slice "dads doing an oil change so you'll…." Yang's voice trailed off as Ruby's phone went off and the young girl answered it immediately "Ruby get here immediately, we got an order from the Schnee's" and the old man hung up, ending the speakerphone call.

"Woah Rubes, the Schnee's are like, the big deal, go, just go, I'll tell dad you said hi" Yang said with a shocked face as she pushed her younger sister through the garage door, making sure to grab the bag. Zwei was already in the front basket again after doing his business in the tall grass. "Um okay…." Ruby said a little nervously, getting on her moped and heading back to the pizza place where she worked, the empty bag was taken by the old man and the four boxes inside one bag "it's on the other side of town on Maine street past Meta road now hurry!" the old man exclaimed just before Ruby took off as fast as her moped would allow, zipping past cars and almost running over a blonde boy outside a dojo and towards the big white mansion.

Stopping a few feet before the door on the curved driveway, Ruby took the boxes out of the bag and rang the doorbell. The one opening the doorbell was a white haired female with a scar on the left side of her face through her eye. "Four pizzas, all small two cheese one pepperoni and a hawaiian stuffed crust, your total is ten thirty three" the fifteen year old said, holding the pizza boxes in her hands.

(its longer and i hope your happy, did you get some references? i gave a nod to the og monty, the next chapter will have blake, im still learning how to use this site later peeps)


	3. Chapter 3: the insomniac stray

Chapter 3: the insomniac stray

The door slowly creaked open and a tall slim figure stepped in, flipping the lightswitch on and setting her keys on the coffee table next to the door, making sure the coast is clear, a violent and abusive ex would do that to someone like Blake. The dyed blonde haired female closed the door and locked both the lock and the door handle as well as a chain on the door and a sliding lock, one can never be too careful especially knowing her past, dangers lurked around every corner. "Sun Wu Kong, where are you little monkey?"she spoke up and a blonde cat walked into the room and mewed. "Missed me silly kitty?" She asked, squatting down and scratching behind Sun's left ear.

The cat purred and left the room, Blake sighed and sat on the couch, flipping on the television to watch the news and what she saw made her eyes go wide. "This just in, the gang known as the White Fang terrorized the Ramsey city zoo earlier today when they caused chaos by releasing every animal in the enclosure, we recently just got the mortality list, approximately thirteen were injured and five were ki-" the tv turned off, Blake held the remote and had her mouth covered by her hand. "Ramsey city is just down the highway…." Blake was shaking, a pit of fear was in her heart.

Blake got up and practically sprinted to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, moving her hair behind her ears, yes her hair was still dyed a dirty blonde color, her eyes were blue thanks to contacts. "They won't recognize you, they won't recognize you, they won't recognize you" Blake was practically chanting it as she put her long hair into a ponytail and put on some glasses. "The bike" Blake gasped as she went to the front door and opened it, looking at her dark purple motorcycle with its sidecar. Blake held her head as she went back inside, but on the floor near the door was a pamphlet 'Stark team garage, oil changes, resprays, repairs, tire changes, and more, get 50% off any respray or tire changes if you show this pamphlet this week only' it read. There was no doubt Blake's luck was trying to change, so she grabbed her keys and locked the apartment door behind her, hopping on the motorcycle and heading to the Stark team garage.

Parking inside the garage, Blake got off and looked at the tall blonde male "hey I got this pamphlet and I'd like to respray my bike orange" she said, showing Taiyang the pamphlet. "I'm sorry, but I'm about to do an oil change, my daughter can do it for you though, hey Yang, a customer needs you over here!" he exclaimed. "I'm coming dad, give me a second" the Blonde female said as she came out from around a corner in the distance, jogging towards the disguised Blake. "I need my bike resprayed" Blake said then looked back at her bike "and take the sidecar off, I don't need it anymore" Blake sighed.

Yang went over to the motorcycle and inspected it, giving it an approving whistle "if you're willing to sell the sidecar, I'd give you forty bucks for it, I'll either scrap it for parts or put it on my own bike, what do you say?" The tall blonde female asked as she squatted down to inspect the bike further. "Yeah I don't need to take it home either so I'll sell it, make the respray free and It's yours" Blake said, rubbing the back of her neck. Yang took the pamphlet and smiled "alright ma'am, just take a seat and your bike will be resprayed in no time" the blonde said. Blake just shrugged and sat on the bench. the noise of the garage as like an oil change and the respraying of Blake's bike seemed to become muffled as the disguised teen slumped over and fell asleep, staying up for five days would do that to you, and it's what happened to blake.

(thanks for being patient and waiting a few days for this to come out. some may wonder why blake is disguised and kind of afraid of her past, well that's the thing about AU's its an alternate universe alternate pasts and those pasts mold how the characters are, there are no faunus so there were no quarrels about equal rights however, the white fang shaped Blakes past in both the canon and this fiction, so they had to be in, the white fang, instead of activists for equality are just a bunch of thugs and in both canon and this fiction, blake got out, but now blake is hiding, more will be exposed later)


	4. Chapter 4: the blonde buster

Chapter 4: the blonde buster

Taiyang had finally finished a nasty oil change and was speaking with the customer. "Yeah it turns out something was busted inside and It's what caused a need for frequent oil changes, of course its gonna cost a little extra, but it will save you a lot on oil changes, can't tell you what that busted part was, I remember the details but not the names of the parts." The customer sighed yet paid Taiyang the extra, then left soon after. "Dad, was there really a busted part?" Yang asked as she approached her father. "Yeah, it was also rusted, mixing with the oil messed with the other stuff and caused a need for frequent oil changes, what about the woman that asked for a respray, and Ruby of course?" he explained and asked, oil and grease all over his blue jumpsuit.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck "Ruby came by and dropped off pizza but had to leave again, delivering to the Schnee manor, lucky sis actually meeting big shots, as for the respray girl, she crashed hard on the bench, I gave her a blanket and tried waking her, but she refuses to wake up, looked like she needed the sleep." Yang answered, looking over at Blake. "In any case you'll have to wait until she wakes up, heh, looks like you won't be able to go to that underground fight ring you always sneak off to" Taiyang laughed, putting a hand on his hip and a smug look on his face.

Yang widened her eyes and looked at her father "what are you talking about dad?" she asked. Taiyang smirked "I recently found that you were sneaking off at night when I usually slept and I ignored it since I did the very same to my parents your age, however a week ago I noticed a bruise on your side when you and I began to worry, wondering what happened and instead of asking, I figured you'd tell me when you were ready, but as a father I worried, so I asked Qrow to follow you" Taiyang explained. Yang sighed and lowered her head "I'm sorry dad, it's just that-" "He told me you are an exceptional fighter like you give more damage the more you take, and even though I worry a lot, I will allow you to fight" Taiyang smiled a little as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Yang couldn't believe her ears "you're kidding right? You mean it?" Yang was smiling, she was excited as she looked up at her father. "However you can only fight if Qrow or me is there and half your winnings go to whoever is there with you" the father said sternly. Yang sighed but nodded in agreement. "Fine fine, that's fair I suppose" she said, looking over at the sleeping customer "I'm gonna head home if you need me, make sure to look after her until she wakes up, alright?" Taiyang asked, giving a subtle wave as he walked through the door.

Blake woke up screaming just minutes later, startling Yang as she rushed over to the other female who was looking around at her surroundings, only seeing the blonde mechanic from earlier rushing towards her "calm down, you are still in the garage, you passed out, are you alright?" Yang asked, looking into Blake's eyes. "I just had nightmare is all, sorry" Blake calmed down after a few deep breaths "how long was I out?" she asked, finding herself staring into Yang's eyes. Yang looked away to glance over at the clock on the wall "seven hours I think" Yang said as she tried to help Blake up off of the bench.

"Damn, that long, I need to get back home" Blake yawned as she rubbed her head and walked over to her resprayed bike and noticed the sidecar was indeed gone. "Out of curiousity, what do you plan on doing to the sidecar?" she asked, getting on the newly orange colored bike, its paint been dry for a few hours. "I'm actually working on a little project so I'm scrapping it for parts" Yang explained vaguely, her eyes looking somewhere else as Blake put her keys in. "Alright, well, thanks….." Blake's voice trailed off as she drove out of the garage and on her way home all the while Yang turned every light off and started locking the place up and heading home herself.

(thanks for being patient and sorry for the wait i have been playing skyrim a lot and been preoccupied with other stuff... but i got big plans for this series and i hope youve been catching references to rooster teeth and achievement hunter and all of their productions, the three chapters will focus on team JNPR and their lives within this world, i might take a break from them however and work on a little side project of a skyrim fanfiction, and i got another project to work on maybe)


End file.
